Google Adwords enables website owners to advertise their websites on Google for a fee payable each time an Internet user clicks the advertisement. The website owner selects one or more keywords, which are words or phrases related to his/her website. When Internet users search on the Google search engine using one of the selected keywords, the website owner's advertisement may be displayed next to the search results. Google's Keyword Tool prompts website owners to enter words or phrases descriptive of their website, or to input the website's URL, and generates suggested keywords as a function of this input.
The disclosures of any publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of any publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.